MMMModern Love!
by Partychicka
Summary: Elle, Rose, Ty, and Craggy are all moving from boring PA to California. What will happen when they find out their living next to Jesse McCartney, Zac Efron, and Sara Paxton? Things are changing and so are the people they know, what will happen next?
1. What creeps they truly were

Elle's POV!

"I hate you!" screamed Rose to her mother for the millionth time today. Her mother just screamed back with "Your just a spioled brat andI can't take it anymore, go to your room". Once again they were having an all out fight over absotutely nothing. It's the day before Rose's graduation and she wanted to go pick up her dress and meet her best friend Elle, but her brother Kyle screwed up her cell phone bill and made sure Rose got in trouble for it. Sure, you may be thinking this is crazy and she's to old to get introuble for something minor like that, but your wrong. Rose has 2 brothers and a little sister and it seems like she just doesn't belong. That's why she realizes on me, Elle Parker (her best friend since were little kids and her only way into sanity). Sometimes I call her Cinderella cause her life is just like her's except with the chores all the time. I drove over to her house within the 5minutes she called me wanting to pick up all our stuff and as soon as I opened the door I heard them fighting yet again. Since the fighting happens SO often I brought Tyler (my boyfriend) with me to reinsure me I could fix things for her. Tyler's so great, he's always been there for me NO MATTER WHAT and would never try to hurt me. Rose says we finish each other's sentences and look like we understand one another with just a simple look. So pretty much, she's trying to say we connect on a deeper level also and that's fine with me. So before I get any farther ahead of myself I should tell you alittle about everyone in general. Rose is 18, about 5'7, light brown hair, green eyes, dating Craig, Cheerleading captain, and has the worst family ever. Craig is 18, close to 6'1, light brow hair, abs of steel, football captain, and is the best guy Rose has in her life right now. Tyler used to go to Hickory then he moved to Sharpsvile and then he just came back to hickory last year to be with me. Anyway, Tyler's 18, about 5'8, blondish brown hair, the cutest smile ever, Captain of the track team, and the best boyfriend and best friend I could ask for. Then there's me Elle, I'm about 5'4, LONG brown hair, glasses, Captain of the Tennis team and co-captain of the cheerleaders, and everyone's supporter. Rose is the creative one that needs pushing and reassurance from all of us when it comes to a lot of things. Tyler is the funny one who tries to lighten up sreious things and is great to talk to. Craig is the athlete and the all around popular one (but he never goes out to parties and stuff like that unless the rest of us can come). I'm the glue that sticks us all together and fixes things gone wrong no matter what the situation is.

Tyler's POV!

I'm sitting in Rose's game room upstairs with Elle while Rose and her mother are fighting. Elle's in my lap trying to listen to everything their saying and then as soon as we hear something break her face looks shocked. I rub her arm and say's "I think this is the first time anything's ever broke during their fights". She just looks into my eyes with this look I completely understand what she's feeling and I know this fight is going to end up more horrible then ever before. I think of a plan and say's to Elle "Baby, can you hand me my phone? I think we should call Craig". Elle just nods at me and hands me the phone. I hate Elle having to deal with all of our problems, yet she refuses to let us help. I can tell she could use a break away from this town and I'm just glad tomorrow were graduating and we can all exscape from this drama filled atmoshphere people call Hickory. I quickly call Criag and fill him in on what's going on and in no time he's over here since he only lives next door. Something else just broke and Elle squeezed my arm in fear someone would get hurt. "Elle, why don't we leave and get some ice cream. Craig will be here in no time", I said trying to distract her. It didn't work like always cause she got up from my lap ready to go downstairs when she turned around and said "Later on baby, I need to take care of this right now" and then she walked downstairs before I could stop her. I took acouple minutes to think and right when I was picking up Elle's purse I heard what seemed like Elle scream and everyone coming out of their rooms from around the house and I ran downstairs to see what was wrong. As soon as I got into the living room Elle was lying on the ground holding onto her side and Kyle, Craig, Rose, and their mom surrounding her. I pushed through them and knelt down beside Elle saying "Are you ok, what happened"? I moved her hand away from the side of her hip and saw this HUGE black and blue mark that I know she wouldn't be happy about. I helped her sit up when she said "I tried to stop them from fighting and the next thing I knew her mom threw some rokc hard thing at Rose and it hit me". I kissed the top of her head and gave her a smile to let her know it would be ok and she told me "I know, but now I can't wear a skirt for graduation cause I'll look awful with this black and blue mark. It's not exactly something you would call fashionable". We both started to laugh and I whispered into her ear

"Tonight I'll make sure you don't feel uncomfortable with that mark" and she smiled her happy smile again.

Craig's POV!

WOW, I guess I picked the perfect moment to walk throught the door. I thought today might be a good day with Rose and her mom not fighting, but I was wrong. This was the first time she ever tried to throw somehting at her own daughter and I feel terrible Elle got hurt when she only ever tries to help. Thankfully it looks like she's going to be ok and that Tyler got her to laugh about all of this. I turned to see rose glaring at her mom and I turned her towards me and said "Rose, you need to cool off. Why don't we all leave and go to the southern park mall". I saw her take a deep breathe and close her eyes, but then her mom started to say something and she got all tensed up again and cut off her mom. "Don't even start it mother. You better apologize to Elle for hurting her and for putting her through all of this our whole lives when she's always tried to help YOU" Rose yelled at her mother for the last time. Her mom didn't have any emotion in her face as if she wasn't real and then she sputtered out "Don't talk to me like that Rose and I have no reason to apologize when you all deserved it. I've tried to give you everything and what do you do…nothing". Rose just let a pathetic laugh and said, "WE deserved it? No one should deserve the CRAP you put me through. You've always alienated me and you never tried to make me feel special. You know what, I've had it with you. This was the last and final straw and I'm leaving you and this crap you call a family". Rose turned to the three of us and said "Tyler, take my Elle's car and go back to her house and get her ice, Craig should go with them and stay there until I get all of my stuff together and then I'll meeet you guys at Elle's". I kissed Rose bye and helped Tyler get Elle standing to make sure she can walk and when she almost fell back probably from a headache Tyler picked her up and carried her to the car.

Rose's POV!

I watched Tlyer pick Elle up cause she was in so much pain all over she couldn't walk. I couldn't stand seeing my best friend in pain and I can't believe it was from my own mother. Once they left, I ran up to my room and got the all of my duffle bags and suitcases possible and stuffed all favorite clothes in to them. Once I got my clothes into the car, I went back to my room to grab pictures, hair products, and anything else I could possibly fit in mycar without it falling out. I'm not sure where I'm gonna stay and I know Elle, Tyler, and Craig are all going to offer, but I can't put them out like that. I don't know why my life ended up like this and I've had to put up with crap like this forever. Soon enough I'll get an answer and by then I'll have graduated and moved away with my 3 best friends and were never coming back except to visit Elle and Tyler's parents because they've been there for ALL of us no matter what and they still don't judge us. Now everythings finally in the car and as I start the engine I can hear my mom trying to tell me something, but I choose to drive off and leave her in the dust. I REALLY hope Elle's ok, but since Tyler's with her she'll be fine. I'd have to say their the cutest couple I know and trust me I know a lot of couples so that's a lot for me to say. Plus, they totally understand each other through everything and they would never judge each other or anyone else for that matter. Tyler lives right behind Elle so they usually walk instead of wasting gas driving that short distance unless were all going somewhere or their going on a date. I remember about 3 years ago Elle's mom took a vacation for her self to relax and I decided I'd stay with her so I could get away from my mom and so she wouldn't be lonely. Sure, you all think why wouldn't she have Tyler come stay? Well all that week he'd been acting funny around all of us except Craig and me and Elle even tried to get Craig to tell us, but he wouldn't budge so we thought there was sonthing wrong with him physically or somehting like that. Well the 2 day I was staying with Elle, Tyler came and she got all excited and wanted him to stay and he said he couldn't and needed to talk to her outside. Now in my head I was thinking he was going to break up with her because Tyler doesn't ever keep things from Elle ever and that worried us both. The friend that I am and just dying to know I stuck my head out the one window that they couldn't tell I was there, but I could still hear everything. Well, the bad news was Tyler's parents were moving to Shaprsville and he wouldn't be able to see her that much now and I swear I saw a tear coming down his face since Elle was already balling her eyes out. Sure, sharpsville isn't that far from Hickory, but their schedules wouldn't be the same and everything would be screwed up so they really wouldn't be able to see each other. They never broke up because they loved each other more then life and they decided to fight this challenge to their relationship out and Craig and I were there for both of them through it all. I'd have to say a year of torture for them went by and both of them were about to give up on their love when I'd say fait happened. Craig, Elle, and I were in study hall and that was the class Elle and Tyler would skip together and do who knows what, so as you can tell Elle wasn't in her usual peppy Elle mood like always. Elle was looking at some pictures of her and Tyler when I heard someone walking near us and I saw it was Tyler, but Elle never heard anything so I kept quiet. He came right up behind her and said, "Is that your boyfriend in the pictures"? She must have not recognized his voice cause she was still looking down when she told him "Yeah, he moved away and I wish I could see him more often". Then he got closer and said, "Then just turn around baby". Elle finally snapped out of her daze or whatever and turned around to find Tyler. She squealed like she always does when she's excited and jumped into his arms with her legs around him practically choking him from huggin him so hard. I think everyone in that class stopped what they were doing to watch them and even the guys that had been chasing after Elle realized how much they meant to each other. Anyway he explained how he's not going to let his parents pull them apart and he'd find somwhere to live just as long as he could come back to Hickory and be with Elle. Elle thinking spur of the moment said he could live with her since her room was big enough for his things. In the end her mom had no problem with it like we all thought because she believed they would be together forever and their love could last through anything. You guys think we have the greatest boyfriends ever, don't you? Well all of that is about to change and you'll be able to see what creeps those boys really are.


	2. Graduation Time!

Elle's POV!

Graduation Day:

WOW, can you believe it? I'm graduating today with Rose, Tyler, and Craig. We never thought this day would come and now I feel like I don't want to let it all go. I always thought I would be thrilled to leave and get away from everything I hate about this place, but I can't stand leaving my mom. Right now I'm not thinking about anything, but the fact I can't find the right outfit to wear under my gown. Oh, and the fact that I'm gonna get total hat hair and I can't stand that. Since the whole incident of getting hurt by Rose's mom it's been kind of weird on all of us. Tyler said he didn't have the time to take me to the hospital and I told him I'd be fine since, Rose staying with me. What he didn't know was that Anton was coming over to take me to the hospital since it was so RUDE of Tyler not to take me. Anyway, this gave me the chance to spend time with the guy I truly loved, which is Anton. Yes, surprise, surprise you all thought I was meant to be with Tyler, but your wrong. Rose and I talked about her mom and she decided to stay with me because she doesn't want to get hurt again or for any of us to get hurt for that matter. Rose decided to not talk to Craig, so he didn't think they were together. No matter what she did and no matter how many times she told him they were through for GOOD, he never listened. Tyler ended up saying he needed to visit his parents and would be back in a day. I know he's probably taking Chelseas with him wherever he's going off to, but I'm tired of caring about him. Rose and I do know a secret the boys have been hiding from us for a year, but were not going to talk about that at the moment. That whole visiting my paretns thing was the stupidest peace of crap I've ever heard come out of his mouth. If there was something wrong with them I would be able to tell, but that's not it.

Tyler's POV!

So, I just came back from my day in Cali and it was great. I got to know the couple that I bought their house from and we got along very well. It's to bad they won't still be living there cause the rest of the gang would love to meet them. They did tell me three kids by the name Jesse McCartney, Zac Efrom, and Sara Paxton were going to be our new neighbors. In fact, Mrs.Smith said Jesse was a pop singer and actor and the other two were actors also. I've never heard of a Jesse McCartney and neither has Craig, so I have no idea what they were talking about. Oh well, we'll end up finding out what their really like once we move in. I didn't think I'd be able to get Elle to believe I was visiting my parents since she know when I'm lying 100 percent of the time. I actually just talked to Elle to tell her I was on my way home and she was to busy telling me about her problem of not knowing what to wear. Sometimes, she cares way too much about her clothes and apperance and I can't stand it. I think that makes her superficial, but everytime I say that Anton has to interupt me and start yelling about how I should treat her better. He knows I've been with Chelseas behind Elle's back and I guess it's really getting to him. In a way it shows how much he really cares for her, but then again I could be reading things the wrong way. Well, I just pulled into the driveway to see Elle running out to give me a hug in her sports bra, a pair of boxers that weren't mine or hers for that matter, her make up already done, no shoes, and huge curlers in her hair. I have to say she does have guts to come outside looking like that, but that's what everyone love's about her. Elle came to school once in pj's and everyone just thought she was starting a new trend. She actually has been going outside everyday for the past year in her sports bra, boxers, and her hair in curers all to talk to Garrett, Phil, Andy, and Joey. Those guys don't seem that cool to me and I have no idea why she wants to hang with them. Elle's also been pulling away from me lately and she doesn't want to sleep with me anymore which I find very strange. Actually, we've stopped sleeping together for about 6 months now and it's really getting to me. Then again, I don't know why I let that get to me when I get some from Chelsea whenever I want. It's funny how Joey Combine, Andy Combine, Anton Fellner, and Phil Tizio all came into their yards as soon as she comes out. Elle gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and started to walk towards the guy's direction. I looked at her confusingly and said, "Hot Stuff, where are you going? I thought we'd spend some time together before we have to leave already." Elle looked like she was rolling her eyes at me at me and turned around with a fake smile in her face and said,"Sorry, I'm going to talk to the guys. Rose and Craig are home if you want to talk to them." I watched her run across the street to hug Phil and Anton picked her up and spun her around and for a second I thought they were going to kiss, but I was probably just seeing things. I don't know what it is that's gotten into her, but she's just happier when she's around Anton and it's akward between usall the time. Andy and Joey just walked over to them and she hugged them with as much enthusiasm as she used to with me. I walked into the house and sat down on the couch to talk to Craig. He stopped playing his video game to look over at me and said, "Dude, what's the problem? You look down." I took a deep breath and looked down when I said, "I think Elle knows I've beens sleeping with Chelsea." I looked up to see Craig's face which looked dumbfounded and then he said, "Well, she has been happier after she started hanging out with Garrett and Phil. You know you couldn't keep it from her forever. Plus, I always thought she knew about you two since you told me you guys are way akward . Personally, I don't know how you even had the guts to do something like that to her after everything she's done for you." My face started to heat up from the hurt I was feeling when I said, "I guess I took her love for granted and the first floozy I saw I took to fool around with. I have to tell her myself." Just then Rose walked in dressed just like Elle was with a cold drink in her hands when she interupted us and said, "What do you have to tell Elle yourself?" I looked over at Craig for some help explaining as she climbed into his lap. Craig took Rose's hand and said "Sweets, Tyler has been cheating on Elle with Chelsea." At first she looked angry, then shocked and she finally said, "I know." Craig and I both looked at each other in surprise. I was about to say something when she stopped me and said, "She and I saw you guys hook up when it all first started last year at Craig's party and Elle just didn't feel like dealing with it so she went along acting like nothing happened. Then at the beginning of the year she started hanging out with Anton as more then friends and she's been like a whole new person". I stood up pacing around the room when I said "So, you mean she's been seeing someone else…So that's why she wanted to stop sleeping with me." Rose moved in Craig's lap to get comfortable and said "Their really good together and he knows you still think you two are dating so they've kept it under wraps. She was going to tell you today, but as you can see she's sort of busy with Anton, Phil, Joey, and Andy. I'm sorry you found out this way, but Elle could care less your with Chelsea cause she's in love with Anton and as anyone with eyes can see he's in love with her." Craig got her off of his lap and said, "How could you know all of this and not tell me. Does this mean your seeing someone to?" Rose looked down and then the doorbell rang she practically ran to it and Anthony was at the door. Rose and Anthony kissed and were holding hands when she turned to us and said, "Actually yes. Anthony and I are engaged because I knew you never loved me and I saw you hook up with Rachel over and over again." After she was done saying that they ran next door to talk to Elle and the rest of the guys. Craig and I watched them from the window and the sight of seeing Anton pull Elle close to him as they all talked made me sick.

Rose's POV

OMFG, I can't believe all this is happening on graduation day. I thought today would be ultra boring until graduation itself, but all this drama is great. As soon as Anthony and I walked over to everyone and gave them a look to tell her the boys knew. I looked at everyone and said, "I actually think it's funny how we all knew they were cheating and they had absolutely no clue we were in love with other people." Joey started to snicker and then we all burst out laughing. Joey looked at me and said "I guess it had to be hard for you two to kiss them even after finding all that out." Elle looked deeply into Anton's eyes and said, "It was SO gross cause it was like having to kiss our brothers." Everyone started to laugh again from the disguisting look on Elle's face. Andy looked at his watch and said, "Oh crap, we only have an hour and a half until we have to be at graduation." Everyone looked frantic because they knew how much time it took Elle to get ready. Anton and Anthony put the girls on their backs for a piggyback ride over to the house. Before they walked into the house Anton turned around and yelled to the other guys, "We'll all ride in my car, so meet us at our house in an hour". Paul and Joey yelled they'd see us soon and ran off into their house. The four of us were all laughing and goofing off when we came into the house to see Craig and Tyler with their bags of clothes together. We all just ignored them and made sure to lock the door after they left. We were all in Elle's HUMUNGOUS master bedroom getting ready. Anton was in his jeans and having trouble finding the right shirt to wear, Elle was wearing a sexy hot pink short dress and was taking out her curlers in front of the mirror in the HUGE master closet. Rose was wearing an identical sexy dress in blue and was also taking out her curlers in the other mirror in the HUGE master closet. I swear her closet is bigger then her room which is huge to begin with and Anthony had on his jeans and blue button down shirt. Anthony was the only one ready so he just sat on Elle's bed watching all of us run around last minute to make sure we looked perfect.

Craig's POV!

So, I still can't believe Elle and Rose knew we had been cheating on them. What really bothers me is the fact th_at they fell in love with Garrett and Anthony and Rose is actually_ getting engaged. I geuss I never thought I'd pull the whole thing _off and get_ Rose _to live with me _for the rest of my life. Here, I thought after they found out they would cry or say something like we ruined their high school years, but they just did the exact opposite. In a way I_'m glad Elle found Anton_ because Tyler knew Chelsea and Elle were enemies ever since the day she backstabbed Elle. I remember that day way to well as if it was yesterday. I think it happened about 6 years ago and Chelsea had been great riends with all of us. I'm not going to go into details, but in the long run she slept with Tyler when he got drunk at one of Elle's parties and she slipped something in his drink so he didn't know what was going on. Something like that is so typically her because she's always acted WAY immature for her age and she was already a year younger then all of us. In the end Tyler promised he'd never talk to her again since we all told Chelsea ahead of time to never speak to any of us ever. Tyler's SO stupid he kept calling her everyday when Elle was over at Rose's and I'm pretty sure she came over during that same exact time Elle was gone. I know what I did was just as bad as what he did, but atleast I didn't call Rachel nonstop and sleep with her in Rose's house like Tyler did. You could say I've always liked Rachel since the day we met in pre-school. She was always the popular one in school and had the best parties in town. For some reason I wanted to date Rose because we connected in a different way, but she was more of a fri_end at the time. Rachel and Rose_ have always been enemies because Rose claims she think she's better them everyone else and she_'s a high mainten_ance spoiled brat. I never saw any of_ that I mean how could she think_ that about Rachel? I don't know, but I started to get tired of _R_ose talking about how she and Rachel got into another fight in school and how much she hated her. So, I went to one of Rachel's parties after listening to Rose complain all day and I started talking to her and the next thing I knew she led me to her bedroom locked the door and started kissing me. I'm pretty sure you know what happened after that so I'm not going into details on that either. We never stopped hooking up, it was like I was addicted to this affair I was having even though I wasn't married it still felt like that. Tyler and I are your perfect examples of the worst boyfriends any girl could have and I'm not afraid to say it. I'm really sorry for the way I treated Rose and I'm sure Tyler feels the same way, but there's nothing we can do now. The whole living together thing definetely isn't going to work out so we came up with another plan. At first when we were still mad at the girls for knowing about us cheating and not telling us we wanted to keep the house and bring Chelsea and Rachel with us. Then we realized our sick yet twisted realtionships with them wouldn't last because we'd probably end up cheating on them to in a repeating cycle. After talking it over we decided to put the airplane tickets, info packets on the house, the papers that we never signed, and everything else in a big brown envelope and put in Elle's house somewhere they would notice. After everything we've done to the girls we thought they deserved to li_ve with the guys they loved_ in Cali. Also, since Tyler used every penny he had to buy the house we will end up staying in crappy hermitage for the rest of our lives like we deserve to. Hopefully one day we can all put aside our differences and become friends. I know this won'_t work out because Anton_ is more them likely to kick the crap out of Tyler for even coming an inch of Elle and I don't want to get beat up from Anthony either. Oh well!


	3. An engagement, a baby, and some drama

_Anton's POV_

_This year has been great, in the fact I fell in love and Elle finally got rid of Tyler and his crap towards her. I've been best friend's with Elle sincel ike the 8th grade and I couldn't love her any less then the day I met her. Sure she knew Tyler really well when he still went to hickory, but everything he said was a lie and he even told me that. I've never really had the guts to tell her because I can't stand seeing her heart break, but in a way I think she already knew. Elle and I hung out every weekend since the day we met and she's my best friend, aside from Anthony. Everytime Tyler would give her a hard time or she saw him with Chelsea she'd always come talk to me. Everytime we'd talk, I'd tell her what a mistake she's making with not telling him she knew about everything. I guess she just didn't want to come to terms with the fact her perfect little relationship wasn't going the way she wanted. I know she loved me just like she knew I loved her, but she never really admitted it or else she would actually be saying what she truly felt about me. I mean, go for bid she let a guy know how much she cared about him and instead went off to a fake realtionship that no longer exsisted in a way. I'm SO glad her and Rose told the guys they knew because it was about time. Anyway, this past year has seemed like it's gone by so fast and I thought this day would never come. Elle and I have gone through so much drama and love this year it's not even funny. I love the fact she stayed in the hospital with me when I needed surgery on my arm from a baseball injury. I thought she might send me a card or something like that, but she was there every day and every night. If you know Elle you'd know she hates to miss school and have her grades drop and the fact she actually missed school for me was her way of showing how much she loved me. Plus, having her sleep next to me in that uncomfotable hospitalbed made things a lot better fore me. We spent our 16th birthday's together, I went with her and Rose to The Mall of America, eventhougth I don't like shopping and she went with me to Switzerland to snowboard, eventhough she didn't know anything about it at the time. I'd have to say that was the best birthday of my life because I thought we were staying in town, but she bought just the two of us tickets to to Switzerland and it was great. We never really got to spend time alone since she was letting Tyler believe they were still together at the time. Let's just say, we never let that take the fun away from things because we always had a blast together no matter what we were doing. Actually, the day Rose's mom threw something at Elle was the worst day of my life. I thought she was seriously hurt and I hated that I couldn't run over there because Tyler and Craig were there. Elle, Rose, and I were all so glad when Tyler said he had to leave for awhile cause Rose got Craig to go home and I was able to walk over to Elle's to make sure she was ok. I actually ran her to the emergency room because I could tell she was in aggrivating pain and the swelling was really bad. Elle knew the second she was hit she'd end up having to go to the emergency room so she waited until I could take her and told Tyler she didn't need to go eventhough a flipping monkey could see she needed to. I think everyhting we've been through has brought us closer and more in love, which I'm not complaining about. I'm planning on proposing to her after graduation when we have the after party. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to see Elle say something to me. "what did you say, babe?" I said to her. She looked at me with a huge smile in her face and said, "I'm done changing, do I look alright and are you ready to go? Joey and Andy are already in your car waiting." I smiled right back at her and spun her around and said, "You look beautiful babe, I can't believe tonights really happening." She looked up at me and said, "Thanks, I can't wait until our party tonight its going to be so much fun." I grabbed my robe and hat and said on the way down the stairs, "I know, you're in for a huge surprise tonight and no I'm not telling you what it is." She started to laugh as I gave her this mischevious look and chased her down the stairs. There's just something about her laugh that makes me love her even more. I love her laugh because no one has a laugh like her's and she doesn't care about being herself around me. _

_Elle's POV_

I looked over at Anthony, Rose, Anton, Andy, and Joey as our principal said, "Congragualtions Class of 2008, you've finally made it!" We all jumped out of our seats, turned the dangly thing from our hats, and then threw them into the air. About 10 minuted passed before we all made it through the crowd and to my mom. She was still crying as I walked up to her and believe me, she hugged each and everyone one of us. We spent a good hour or two taking pictures with all our friends and making sure we all stayed in contact with them. After we double checked with everyone that they were coming to party at my house we headed home to put our robes and hats away since everything was already set. We were all in the kitchen talking and having a great time before everyone arrived. Anton and Anthony were getting drinks from the fridge as Rose and I were loading the dishwasher. Anthony started talking about Rose and his wedding plans and we all started laughing about his choice in colors when I knew I was going to get sick and ran to the bathroom. I'm guessing they all were worried about me because just as I was brushing my teeth again they all walked into the master bathroom and closed the door. Rose came over to me and said, "What's going on? You've been throwing up for a day or two now every morning and every night." Anton and Anthony looked at each other in shock andsaid at the same time, "Is it something you ate?" I looked at them surprised and said, "I not positive, but I think I'm pregnant. I'm two weeks late, I can't fit into my jeans, and my appetite is increasing for two." The three of them looked around at each other and then back at me to make sure I wasn't kidding and I gave them the lok to know I'm not messin around. Anton came over to me and said, "I can't believe I didn't see it myself with the whole getting sick at the same time every day." Anthony walked closer, gave my hand a squeeze, and said, "Well, we still have time before the party to run to the drugstore and buy acouple pregnancy tests." So we all headed to the drugstore Phil worked at eventhough he was off work because of graduation and we bought four tests just to be sure. I took all four tests and we all waited inside my master closet as I heard the alarm go off. I was too nervous to look so I had Anton go and check them. He came out a minute later and with some hesitation looked at me with the biggest smile EVER and said, "WERE HAVING A BABY!" Since Anton was SO happy, I hugged him tight and started jumping around the room with Rose screaming next to Anthony.

_Rose's POV_

OMG, I can't believe this is happening. First, Anthony and I get engaged, we all graduate, and now Elle's pregnant, could this day get any better? After we all settled down from the news, the four of us started to walk out of the closet when Anton stopped Elle. I just looked at Anthony who gave me the exact same confused look as I did. I was about to say somthting when I saw Anton get down on one knee and I thought I lost my breathe for a second. I knew he was going to propose tonight, but with all the news I forgot all about it. To make it short, Elle said yes, her and I hugged after she practically took the air out of Anton hugging him and we both started to cry. Anton assured Elle he wasn't just doing this because she was pregnant and I even told her how he had the whole thing planned out for months and I was dying to tell her. Elle and I had always talked about how we'd find the perfect guy and get married around the same time and then have kids around the same time so they could grow up together like us, except I wouldn't end up like my mom. Although, I don't think I want as many kids as Elle does. I give her credit for always wanting to have a HUGE family eventhough it'll take a lot of work we all know she has plenty of energy for it. I think she was meant to have a huge family and treat her babies the way she should have been treated from her dad. We all know Anton is never going to be like her dad and he'll be able to give their kids the life they never had. I have enough brothers and sisters as it is, so I think I'll stick with 2 or 3 kids at the most. That way my kids will have a whole bunch of Elle and Anton look alikes to hang out with and grow up with. Now back to the present, about two hours have past and the parties fully started. Anton and Elle told me they wanted to wait to tell everyone about the baby, but I just couldn't resist. Before I told everyone about their news I told them about our engagement to make it fair and all our friends couldn't have been happier for the four of us. I think all our friends knew the four of us would end up together even befor we knew it.

_Anthony's POV_

Holey Moley, can you believe all this is going on at once? Well, I can hardly keep up with all the news. The party was off the hook and I'm really glad it's over. I loved catching up with everyone before we all went off into our separate directions and hearing where everyone's going. I can't believe Rose told EVERYONE we were engaged and that Elle was pregnant. I always knew she couldn't keep a secret for long, but I love the fact she likes to share our news as soon as it happens. We finished cleaning up the mess earlier then we expected so we put my HUGE tent up in the Anton's back yard and set everything up inside. Of course there was like hardly enough room for the four of us once Elle and Rose brought all their necessities. Rose and Elle were flipping threw our senior yearbook when they came across this big yellow envelope pretty packed inside. Anton dumped it all out infront of us and grabbed the note on top. It said, "Dear Elle, Rose, Anthony, and Anton, this is a present from the two of us. Inside this envelope is 4 tickets to Playa Linda, California, contracts to sign for the house, pictures Tyler took of the outside and inside of the house, and some info on your neighbors. Remember when Tyler went away for acouple days, well he flew to Cali to buy the house for us and eventhough were not together we still want you to keep the house. We realized we never deserved to live with either of you and were kind of glad we found out you knew bfore we all moved. We know you have always wanted to move there and since the four of you have got accepted to USC this is the perfect house to live in and already paid by us. You're new neighbors are some people called Jesse McCartney, Sara Paxton, and Zac Efrom. I know you'll love the place and you might want to tell your neighbors why Anton and Anthony are living with you instead of us. Enjoy the gift and have a great life. From Tyler and Craig." We looked at the pictures and loved what we saw. Of course we agreed on moving and then Elle and Rose both said in unison, "OMG, WERE GOING TO LIVE NEXT TO JESSE MCCARTNEY!" Anton and I just laughed at their excitement since we knew their obsession with him and how stupid those guys were for not knowing who he was. Their such idiots, but then again I knew that all along. I can tell this is the beginning of a beautiful future with our future wives.


	4. Moving, more wedding plans, and TWINS?

**Rose's POV**

So, it's been acouple weeks now since the graduation party and all the great news occurred. It's kinda been a blur since that day because I can't believe all this is happening. The fact that Tyler and Craig just graciously gave up the house is alittle suspicious to me, but everyone is too pumped about moving. I'm not going to worry them about it for right now. Elle has been helping me plan the wedding and we have almost everything picked out and finalized. Were going to get married in Hermitage so our families don't have to travel far and our honeymoon's going to be in the Bahama's. Elle wanted to have all pink in the wedding and she knows I like blue better. So, we compromised and the bridesmaid dresses are going to be pink and everything else will be blue and white. In return Elle promised to have her bridesmaid's dresses blue and then she can have everything pink and white. I actually was trying to convince Elle and Garrett to have a combined wedding, but Elle was very clear she didn't like the idea and we needed to grow apart alittle with our husbands. I guess in a way Elle's always been that way. Like she's all pumped to live with each other, but she can't stand the idea about a double wedding. Then again, she has always loved the spotlight to be on her…when it's a good thing. Anthony and I's wedding will be the 22nd of this month, which is the day before we move into the new house. So, here's the plan. We'll go on our honeymoon the day after the wedding, while Elle and Anton move into the house for us so we can come back to a new place without the pressure of moving. I kinda feel bad were leaving Elle to help Anton move since she's pregnant and I don't want her to hurt herself. Although, I talked it out with Anton and he promised he'd lift ALL the heavy things and even hire other people to help so that Elle will do nothing, but decorate. Anton is the sweetest thing ever. He treats her the way she should be treated and I love that about him. Now back to me. I'm so excited, I'm getting married in acouple weeks and nothing can ruin my special day. I've been dreaming about this day since the first time I talked to Anthony. I always knew we'd end up together, but Elle wasn't so sure. I know she just didn't want me to get hurt incase he was like all the other jerks we had dated in the past. The one thing she didn't know was that there was jusr something about him that I could tell he was THE ONE. One thing's for sure, my mother's not invited and if she tries to come, trust me there will be way to many people to stop her. I'm also pretty sure Elle's going to have a big problem with her dad and the wedding. He's always made her life miserable and now that she's truly happ hedoesn't deserve to come to her wedding. I never realized it, but my mom and her dad are more alike then I thought, maybe they should get together. Anyway, there are better things to talk about like Garrett getting into daddy mode. I'll let Elle tell you all the details, but their whole pregnancy process is making me want kids soon now. Oh, I remember this one night Elle and I were having a sleepover and I predicted she'd start having kids when she was right out of high school and what do you know I was right. Then she told me she thought I'd get pregnant on my honeymoon, but the honeymoon's not here yet, so we'll have to see what happens.

**Elle's POV**

This whole pregnancy thing should be written the right way so new mommies to be know all the up's and down's of it. Now don't get me wrong, I love having my baby grow inside me, but I don't like the whole morning sickness thing. Anton is totally lovin the daddy role already, which is a good thing. I think it's the cutest thing in the world when he gets excited about buying things and thinking about what he wants to teahc the babies. Personally, now more then ever does Anton seem the sexiest he's ever been. I think it might be all the hormones floating around for me, but Anton's always been sexy for me. Yep, that's right I said a boy AND a girl! I know, I know, this whole twin thing was a shock to all of us, but Anton and I think it's the best thing ever. The thing that surprised me the most is that Anton actually thinks it's fun to go shopping for the babies, exspecially for our boy. He doesn't really have any ideas on what to buy our little girl, so he said he'd leave most of the clothes for her up to me and he wanted to buy the boy clothes. Althought we do go shopping together and I show him what's good to get our girl and he shows me what's best for our baby boy. You think you know everything about the person your dating or getting married to for me, but I learn somehting new about Anton all the time and I love it. Most of the things he's bought are blue and green and most of them have somehting baseball on them. I knew he'd want our little boy to be a baseball star like he was and still is. I never really like baseball until the day I met Anton. Now I'm like addicted to the sport and the two of us watch all the games on t.v. together, which is SO fun. There's this one jammie outfit that's light green and there's a teddy bear with a baseball bat and ball in his paws. I think that's my favorite outfit Anton bought for the baby and I can't wait to see him in it. I went and bought a lot of jammie's, tees, skirts, and shirts that were obviously pink. I was thinking about putting her in dresses, but I was always put in dresses and then I ended up hating wearing them as I got older so I thought she'd look totally cuter with skirts. Anton and I have been reading different baby books all day long and catching each other up on what we learned before we go to bed. He said one of the books explained how babies should listen to music to brighten their little minds. So, one day Anton came up to me while I was laying down watching t.v. He put his earphones onto my tummy (which is getting bigger by the minute) so they could listen to Rascal Flatts plus some Jesse McCartney. Eventually, we put on some classical music and alittle Frank Sinatra and the pop music we thought was appropraite. There is no way these babies are going to grow with dirty mouths and eventhought everyone in the house swears, we all learned to stop and it's kinda nice. Since Anton is like a baseball fanatic, like he turned me into and he's played it since he was a little kid he's already planning on teaching the twins how to play and I have no objection over it. My dad was never there for me in the right way a dad should have been, so I'm glad Anton wants to teach them everything I missed out on. We both want our little boy and girl to become baseball player's, but we still want our little girl to act girly just not when it comes to sports. This is going to be such an experience and I cant wait for it. My mom keeps on telling us we have to charish all the moments we have with them because before we know it they'll be all grown up. It's going to be hard to leave my mom, but I know this is all for the best and if we don't move now then we'll never have another chance to move like this. Tyler and Craig are so stupid when they started to exaggerate about how they didn't know how they would ever get me to leave this town. Come on, I'd take this oppurtunity in a slpit second and take every other chance to visit back home. I might not want to leave my mom, but once I become an architect I plan on building her a house up her in Cali and show her how great it is up here. All this wedding planning's getting to be too much for me, so I told Rose it's all up to her now and whatever she chooses, Anthony will be sure to love. Thankfully she didn't care that much, so I went shopping even more for the babies room. I won't tell ya what it's going to look like, but it's totally adorable and you'll love it. We haven't seen the whole house yet, but we heard it's the biggest place in town (and I mean it's like The Gotti Boy's house, which is insanely huge). Oh and how could I forget about Jesse, Sara, and Zac being our new neighbor's? That's like better then getting a HUGE house, since Rose and I are huge fans Anthony and Anton have learned to love them to for our sake. Aren't they the greatest fiancée's in the world?

**Anthony's POV!**

All that's been on my mind is the wedding, the wedding, Elle's protection, the wedding, Rose's planning confidence, and oh did I mention THE WEDDING. I know I'm freaking our here, but this is a lot to handle and I'm kinda glad Rose has taken over all the planning so I don't have to get overwhelmed like Elle got. I don't know how Rose does it, but she just lives for stuff like wedding planning and she actually wanted to wait to have the wedding until the twins were old enough to walk down the aisle to carry the rings, but I don't want to wait that long. Plus, I'm pretty sure Elle and Garrett aslo want to get married before the twins are born. Rose has all these crazy ideas that I find extremely attractive and she knows it, which I'm pretty sure that's why she thinks of them one after the other. She really is the sexiest girl alive, she just doesn't believe me when I say it. Trust me, compared to the trash I've dated before she has nothing to worry about and I feel blessed to be with her in the first place. The house is going to look great once we get back from our honeymoon since Elle has great decorating skills and Anton's handy with tools. Elle told me the house is like The Gotti Boy's house, which is the sickest house on the earth. I can't believe all these famous people Elle's friends with and she doesn't even really notice there famous. I like the fact that Elle treats everyone like a uman being and not like the greatest thing that's dropped from the earth. I guess that's why she knows all these famous people. I mean come on, why would they want to hang out with people like Ale Sonoga? Those kind of people are a waste of breathe and they don't deserve to know anyone famous. Well, I guess I have to get back to…oh wait I've been lounging all day and not doing any work. I might as well go check on Elle since Anton went out for some Taco's and Fries for her (I know…weird combo, but I bet you'd get weird cravings like that if you were pregnant).

**Anton's POV!**

**Oh boy, these cravings of Elle's are getting crazier as the weeks pass. But I'll give Elle everything and anything she needs just as long as she's safe and healthy. Since Elle called The Smiths about the house it seems that everyone around town can't stop talking about us. I guess the same day right after she called, her friend John Gotti called her cell and said he went to check on the house for us and it's even bigger then his house. John Gotti has been Elle's best friend since before she was born. See, their mothers were friends all their lives and once John and his two other brothers were born the four of them became the best of friends. Then Victoria (the boy's mother) wanted to move to Cali and get out of Hermitage just like every generation wants to and she even wanted to live with Elle and her mom. Elle's mom just didn't want to live out there, so they promised they'd stay at each other's houses whenever they came to visit. One time when Elle and John were 11, they decided Elle should live with them instead of going home and Elle pretended to go home on a plan and instead snuck back into the house that night and even stayed there for like a week. Their mom's apperently knew what they were up to and decided to let them think they got away with it for awhile for the fun of it. Elle and John were the best of friends out of all of them and they were never seen apart. John actually moved in with Elle for acouple years in middle school and high school, so don't believe all that garbage about Tyler living with her cause none of that was true. I remember seeing Elle and John always together when they were younger and I always thought they were dating. I was always intimidated by John cause he cared so much about her and would do anything for her on the spot and that's back when we hadn't met yet. The day he moved back was the day I gained all of her trust. I was there for her when she cried. Trust me, John did everything he could to stay, but his mom insisted he come back to finish high schoolin Cali. Ever since the day he moved Elle would take every holiday, sick day, vacation time, and school break she could get and flew up to Cali to visit and I actually came with her everytime. Rose would actually always tease me because she never thought Elle would invite me and after she did Rose stopped picking on me. Rose always told me Elle had a thing for me and having me stay with her was a big step in her world. Aslo, Rose said Elle never let anyone but her and her family see her cry and the fact he saw her cry was a sign. I still remember that very first vacation we took together to see John. I thought I would be staying in one of the guy's room's, but Elle told me on the plane that we'd share a bed. Of course I didn't object I loved being able to sleep next to the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I think when we were younger John had a crush on Elle, but in the end hetold me he could tell how much we both loved each other and just didn't want to admit it. Which is cute because I never thought she felt the things I did and now I can't believe I just used theword cute in a sentence. **


End file.
